Various types of outdrive protective apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an outdrive flexible shield apparatus including a rectangular frame and a substantially rectangular flexible liner. The flexible liner has a top area and a front surface, and an opening medially disposed within the front surface. What has been needed further is for a perimeter of the rectangular frame to equal a perimeter of the top area of the flexible liner, and for the top area of the liner to be attachable to the rectangular frame. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a left rope and a right rope to attach the outdrive flexible shield apparatus to a motorized water craft. The outdrive flexible shield apparatus thus helps to protect an outdrive motor from marine growth and electrolysis.